Insanity Rising
by CreatorOfInsanity
Summary: A week after the battle of Subspace, a plague has infected the mansion. Is it a plague? Or are each of the smashers turning evil one by one? All hope is drowned into Insanity's grasp as our heros try to fight back this black plague and betrayal. Will they make it out alive, or will all sanity be lost? Rated T for violence, blood, and minor swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story I'm posting, but it's a little old so sorry if it's bad...**

* * *

Everyone is celebrating. Everyone is happy. The battle with the Subspace is over. Actually, it's been over. It only took a week for everyone to recover from the ordeal. Now we've all returned to the mansion, and we're celebrating the victory. The smashers that helped the most are being honored. Mostly Sonic, who, if not there at the last minute to destroy Tabuu's wings, we would still be in Subspace. I've already thanked him as well as many others. But every time they thank me more, for I was the one to deliver the final blow to Tabuu.

I don't want their thanks, just because I delivered the final blow, does not mean I'm to be honored for it. I barely did any damage, my first blow was my final blow, and that was hardly any damage. That is not something to be honored for. There are those who did far greater damage than me. They should be honored, not me.

_"Don't beat yourself up about it."_ I jump at Lucario's words, or well, thoughts. _"I understand what you mean though. But I suppose it does not matter, for as long as we worked together, it doesn't matter who's honored. What matters is that it's over, and we've survived."_ Lucario said telepathically to me.

I watched as he walked away, and nodded to his words. But, one thing about them bothered me. When he said that it was over, I didn't believe him. Something has been wrong ever since I dealt that final blow, like a war has been going on in my head. No one knows about it though. I show no signs that it's happening. Not even Lucario could read my mind and see it. If the truth be told, ever since that final blow, I've found myself fighting a war. A war between light and dark. In my head I've fought with this darkness with my light, but it is too weak. I'm losing, and with it, my sanity.

How come everyone else gets to be happy but me? Why am I the one this darkness has chosen to corrupt? I'm losing the battle, I can feel it. I can barely hear the angel call my name until he grabs my arm. I regain control of reality for a moment, and I turn towards the angel.

"Marth? Are you okay? You seemed out of it for a minute." Pit said. I slowly nodded, trying my best to figure out what was happening. We were all celebrating the victory outside the mansion, and in my daze I seemed to have wandered off a bit.

"Are you sure? You don't look like you're feeling well." Pit said. I nodded again, this time more quickly. I had trouble finding my voice as I tried to speak.

"Y-yes, Pit. I-I'm fine." I replied. I turned to walk away only to find that Pit still hadn't let go. I could see the deep worry in his eyes.

I chuckled to myself.

When we all traveled through the Subspace maze, he was always checking on everyone. Most of the smashers as they traveled through Subspace never showed any signs of being tired or wounded, but Pit could always tell if they were. It didn't matter who it was, it didn't matter if it was Link or Ganondorf, Mario or Samus, he would even check on that stubborn reptile, Bowser. Everyone appreciated the angel's help, even Bowser.

"Marth?" In my thoughts I didn't even notice Falco and Samus (Zero Suit) walk over to me.

"What's wrong? You look tired." Samus said.

"Yeah, not to mention pale." Falco said. "What's going on?" I turned and saw Ike; he had Kirby on his shoulder. The two had become great friends on the journey through Subspace; Kirby practically hung around Ike all the time now. I looked down and saw Meta Knight as well. It was hard to tell, but it looked as if he was worried as well.

"Whoa, Marth you okay? You look sick." Ike stated.

"Marth, maybe you should rest." Samus suggested.

"Yeah, man. Go get some sleep. You really look like you need it." Falco said and patted my back.

"Indeed. This whole event has shaken everyone up. You probably haven't recovered fully yet." Meta Knight said. Perhaps Meta Knight was right. I just needed rest. I looked up at all of them, each of their faces showing some kind of worry. It was hard to imagine that anyone would worry about me. I nodded and headed inside the mansion. They were my friends. My greatest friends. As I lay down in my bed to sleep, I never knew how much I would miss them.

Because that was the last time I'd ever see this world alive.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is an old story...**

* * *

It was late in the afternoon the next day, and no one had seen Marth since last night. Pit, was the most worried of the group. The 'group' was Marth's friends. They were the closest with the swordsmen and with each other. And this group consisted of Falco, Ike, Meta Knight, Samus, Link, Pit, and Marth. Sometimes even Zelda was in the group as well as Kirby but she preferred to hang out with Peach and Kirby hung around the younger smashers. The 'group' was currently sitting together eating lunch.

"Has anyone seen Marth today?" Pit asked. They all shook their heads.

"I haven't seen him since last night." Falco said. This worried Pit more and Samus could tell.

"Stop worrying, Pit. He's probably still exhausted from the battle at Subspace. He might still be sleeping in his room like Ike." She said.

"But Marth barely fought Tabuu! He didn't fight him very long." Pit said.

"No, he didn't. Pit, we know he dealt the final blow to Tabuu and hardly fought him. But remember, Marth was the one who fought most of the bosses as well as his own counterpart." Meta Knight said. Pit nodded as he remembered. He seemed to calm down until Ike sat at the table. Ike looked as if he had just gotten up and indeed he did. He was still exhausted from fighting for so long and so much in Subspace. He could barely stay awake last night.

"Well don't you look lovely." Falco said.

"Shut up." Ike snapped. "Hey, where's Marth? I didn't see him when I woke up." Everyone fell silent.

"Y-you didn't see him?" Pit said shakily.

Ike shook his head. "No. You guys haven't seen him either?" Everyone shook their heads.

"Guys, I'm sure he's fine! This is Marth we're talking about!" Samus said.

"..."

"We should look for him." Falco said.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Samus said.

* * *

A voice.

Such a lovely voice.

It beckoned him, called his name, _"Marth… Marth… Come…"_

He followed it mindlessly, not caring about where he was going.

_"Come Marth… Follow my lead…"_

Marth continued to trek through an unfamiliar forest, ignoring the blood that marked his trail.

_"Almost there…"_

He didn't care about the friends he was leaving, he had already lost his mind. Yes, he lost the battle against the darkness that filled his mind and now controlled it. He could do nothing as his legs moved with minds of their own. he was helpless to fight the wispy, somewhat seductive voice that beckoned his name. It pulled him forwards as if it was a puppet master and he was the puppet.

He found a clearing. There was an abandoned barn as well as a rotting house. The voice beckoned him towards the barn.

_"Marth… I want you here, Marth…"_

He followed it into the barn, mindlessly still. He stood in the middle and looked around, the voice surrounding him.

_"Marth… My prince…"_

It felt suffocating, no longer calming, as if it was a chain being wrapped around his neck.

_"My victim… My slave…"_

And only when he snapped back to reality did he realize it was.

_"Mine to control… Mine to kill..."_

"Pl-please…"

_Snap!_

"My very own key, hehe, my key, to revenge…"

* * *

Ike felt like a complete idiot. He paced back and forth in his room. Why had he not seen it before? He looked at the crimson stains on the bed. The sheets were white, how could he not have noticed?!

"Ike?" Falco said as he and the others came in, "You said you found some… thing?"

Everyone stared at the crimson blotches on Marth's bed.

"Is that…" Link trailed off.

Ike nodded and growled through grit teeth, "How did I not see this before?! I bother to notice it's empty but not the fact that it's completely covered in blood?!"

"Don't blame yourself, you were tired." Samus said softly, trying to calm the mercenary.

"Hey, how about instead of standing here, we follow the trail of blood?!" Pit exclaimed, pointing to the blood trail that led out the door. There was very little blood, hardly enough for anyone to just notice it, which was surprising considering the massive blood stains on the bed. Immediately, the group of smashers followed the trail. It led all the way outside, right to the spot where Marth had almost wandered off last night. Once they went into the forest part, they saw it.

Trees, rocks, grass, leaves, dirt, all covered in blood.

"It looks as if there was a fight." Pit said. There were gashes on the trees, footprints in the blood, and in the middle of all the blood was something golden. Ike was the only one to walk over to it. He picked it up and shook off the blood. Everyone watched as he stood there for a while, staring at the object.

"Ike…?" Samus asked cautiously.

"Get Master Hand." Ike replied, not moving.

"Why?" Falco asked.

"There wasn't a fight here," Ike said, "All of this blood, is Marth's."

He turned and showed everyone the golden tiara in his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Ike, Meta Knight, and Link ran through the woods as fast as possible. Pit, Samus, and Falco had gone back to the Smash Mansion to get help. The three followed the trail of blood all the way through the forest. It had seemed like forever until Meta Knight said for them to slow down. They walked cautiously, and readied their weapons for what they might find. Once they passed through the forest and entered a clearing they all felt like an ominous presence was watching them.

They saw an abandoned house, as well as a barn. Ike looked into one of the windows of the house. He jumped at bit when he saw someone. The person looked familiar, but the inside of the old house was too dark for him to see. The stranger looked at Ike and turned to the barn. Ike looked at it as well but when he looked back, the person was gone. Ike turned back to the barn and started walking towards it.

"Ike! Where are you going?!" Meta Knight hissed. He and Link watched as Ike cautiously walked over to the barn. He leaned up against the old doors and slowly looked inside. Meta Knight and Link watched as Ike's face filled with pure shock and he dropped his sword. He backed away from the barn, mouth hanging open, face filled with pure shock and horror. Meta Knight and Link looked at each other and immediately ran over to Ike.

"What is- Oh my Farore." Link said when he saw what Ike was looking at.

There, before them, was Marth. But he was not okay. Tied to the ceiling of the barn was a thick metal chain and at the end of it was Marth. It was wrapped around his neck as he hung above the floor. Blood was pouring from Marth's neck where the chain's old and sharp edges had cut. He had several cuts on his body, but they were sloppy, as if Marth had cut himself on purpose. But one thing definitely wasn't on purpose. Falchion, Marth's beloved sword, was stabbed straight through his body and was sticking out of his chest.

Link shuddered when he looked into Marth's gray eyes. They were no longer their blue hue, but a lifeless gray. Ike punched a nearby tree and cursed loudly. Meta Knight's eyes glowed red as Link fell to his knees and pounded the ground with his fists. Marth was dead. Marth, their friend, was dead and hanging right in front of them. Link looked up when he heard footsteps. He saw Falco, Samus and Pit come out of the forest and start running towards them.

"Stop!" Link yelled. Samus, Falco, and Pit stopped in their tracks.

"Pit, don't come any closer. You don't need to see this." Meta Knight said. Pit's eyes went wide but he didn't move. Samus and Falco continued to walk over to the three. Falco helped Link up and looked into the barn. He gasped as well as Samus when he saw Marth.

"Master Hand will… be here anytime soon. Some of the other smashers are coming as well." Samus said. Pit had disobeyed Meta Knight's advice and looked into the barn. When he saw Marth he gasped loudly as if gasping for air. Everyone turned and saw Pit with the most horrified look on his face.

"Pit! I told you not to look!" Meta Knight exclaimed. Pit didn't hear him as he started to hyperventilate. He knelt on the ground and started to panic. Samus immediately dashed over to the angel and tried to soothe him. She knelt down and held him close as tears fell down his face as well as hers. Master hand finally arrived as well as Toon Link, Zelda, Sonic, Ness, Snake, Luigi, and Pikachu.

"PI, PIKACHU!" Pikachu exclaimed. Luigi screamed in horror as well as Zelda. Sonic nearly fainted and Snake couldn't believe what he saw. Zelda covered Toon Link's eyes before he could see but he managed to get away. He screamed in horror along with Ness. Master Hand looked at Marth in horror (if that's even possible).

"Everyone back to the mansion!" Master Hand said and created a portal. Everyone immediately ran to it to get away from this horror place. Only Ike, Meta Knight, and Falco stayed.

"You go as well." Master hand said.

"You'll bring him back right?" Ike asked.

"Yes I'm bringing him back to the mansion." Master hand replied.

"That's, not what he meant." Falco said.

Master hand froze.

"I'll, see what I can, do."

* * *

Dr. Mario was sitting in his clinic. It had been a slow day which is why he was horrified when he saw Marth. Master hand had dropped him off and requested that he patch up all his wounds and disappeared. Dr. Mario didn't even see the point in doing so when he clearly saw Marth was dead. Alas, he did it anyway. A few minutes after he was done, Ike, Falco, Meta Knight, Link, Samus, and a very shaken Pit came in. He watched as they walked over to Marth. Pit looked at Marth. He looked exactly like he was only sleeping.

_"If only he was…"_ Pit thought. As much as he wished it to be, Marth never moved. Just then, Master hand entered the room.

"You did a nice job Dr. Mario." He said looking at Marth. Dr. Mario nodded.

"Why isn't he in trophy form?!" Pit exclaimed, surprising everyone. They had all forgotten about that.

"Yeah, why isn't he?" Samus asked.

"I, I don't know." Master hand said.

"Is it possible he's still alive?" Falco asked.

"No, he's dead, I'm certain." Dr. Mario said.

"Even if there was a chance, there would be life in his eyes." Link said. Everyone looked into the lifeless gray eyes.

"Try, just try! Please bring him back!" Pit wailed.

"I can't. There is no way to bring him back." Master hand said. Samus held Pit close again as tears fell down his face.


End file.
